Washing machine appliances generally include a tub for containing water or wash liquid, e.g., water and detergent, bleach, and/or other wash additives. A basket is rotatably mounted within the tub and defines a wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. During normal operation of such washing machine appliances, the wash liquid is directed into the tub and onto articles within the wash chamber of the basket. The basket or an agitation element can rotate at various speeds to agitate articles within the wash chamber, to wring wash fluid from articles within the wash chamber, etc.
The volume of water or wash liquid needed may vary depending upon a variety of factors. For example, large loads can require a large volume of water relative to small loads that can require a small volume of water. A user may wish to have additional wash liquid dispensed in order to perform a specific task, e.g., prewash an article of clothing or add additional liquid to accommodate an extra-large load. However, conventional washing machine appliances typically do not have water-on-demand features, and those that do require additional valves, hoses, clamps, and other hardware to perform such a function. A user may wish to direct the flow of wash fluid onto a particular garment or within a specific region of the wash tub, e.g., to perform a pretreating operation, to saturate a particular article of clothing, or to accommodate an extra-large load. The ability to adjust the amount of wash fluid and its dispensing location is a commercially desirable feature and increases the user's positive perception of the wash process generally.
Accordingly, a washing machine appliance that provides a user with more control over the water or wash liquid fill amount is desirable. In particular, a washing machine appliance with features for controlling and directing the wash fluid fill would be particularly beneficial.